


Nervous

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, M/M, Pining Castiel, nervous game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to play a game of Nervous with Castiel. They both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

A loud sigh made Castiel jump and he glanced up from his book to see 16 year old Dean sitting backwards on a chair staring at him, head being held up by his hands.   
"I'm trying to read, Dean," Castiel said a tinge of irritation in his voice, refusing to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach. The other teenager let out a loud huff as he ran his hands through his dirty blond hair. He got up and walked to the other side of his friend's bedroom and glanced out the window. Castiel ignored him and turned another page.   
"Why did you invite me over if you were just going to ignore me and read?" Dean finally demanded to know as he turned to look at the brunet still lounging on the bed.   
Castiel looked up, glaring, "I didn't invite you over, you invited yourself over," he said through his teeth. He had been looking forward to a day to himself, not pretending or thinking about the boy standing in his room and his buried feelings for him. He looked back down at this book before adjusting his body so that he was lying down on his bed, sprawled out on his back. He ignored his friend staring at him, trying to refocus on his book.   
"Cause I was hoping we'd hang out," Dean mumbled under his breath, green eyes focused on the other young man.   
There was silence for a moment. Castiel had finally relaxed when the bed sank down as Dean shoved his butt onto it.  
"What are you doing?" Castiel's blue eyes widened for a moment, when Dean's hand came to rest on his knee.   
"Sitting on a bed with my best friend," Dean said, as his eyes fell down to where his hand rested. "Why, does my hand make you nervous?" he laughed carelessly, unknowing of the turmoil happening in the stomach of the dark haired teen.  
Castiel rolled his eyes and resumed reading. Or tried to. Dean's hand went up another few inches. Castiel's breath stuttered. He refused to give his friend the satisfaction and kept his eyes trained on the words in front of him. This wasn't the first time his friend had played this game. None of the words he was reading made any sense as his friend moved his hand up higher.   
"Nervous yet?" Dean asked, a hint of laughter in his question.   
"Why would I be nervous?" Castiel asked, keeping his voice steady. The dark haired boy was focusing on keeping his breath even and smooth, as well as certain body parts calm.   
Dean was quiet, and then "So how long is your family gone?" as his fingers reached the crease where leg met the beginning of Cas' groin. Castiel stopped breathing for a moment, heart beating faster as what the meaning of Dean's question was hit him.   
"A-all day," his voice cracked. Blue eyes looked up to meet green. Dean let out a grin, unlike any Castiel had ever seen before. He dropped his book when he felt fingers curl over his waistband.   
"Nervous yet?" Dean's voice was low. "No," Castiel whispered back. He kept his eye on Dean, as the other teen let his fingers move to the button on Castiel's jeans. They hovered there for a moment and then Castiel took in a sharp breath when Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.   
"How about now," Dean slid his hand down the front, Castiel letting out an inaudible gasp as Dean cupped him over his boxers.   
"No," Castiel forced out. Dean pulled his hand back out and then used both to gently remove his friend's pants and boxers together. The 16 year old was now half naked as his friend put his hands back on him.   
"Are you sure you're not nervous yet?" Dean asked, as he held Castiel's rapidly hardening dick in one hand while the other laid on his leg.   
"I'm not," Castiel said before letting out a moan. Dean pulled back and stared at him. Then hands were on the brunet's chest as the blond removed his shirt so he was fully naked. Castiel watched, dick twitching as Dean then removed his own clothes tossing them haphazardly on the floor.   
"Are you sure you're not nervous yet?" Dean asked as he hovered over Castiel, lips mere centimeters away from his friend's.  
"Never," Castiel breathed back. Dean's lips landed on his. 

 

Their legs were entangled with each other as the two boys lay, breathing slowing down. Castiel's head rested on Dean's chest, hands clasped together. Dean gently kissed the top of his lover's head.   
"Dean, I have a confession," Castiel mumbled from where he rested. "What?" Dean asked, not moving.   
"I was nervous the entire time," Castiel admitted. Dean laughed, "me too," he confessed.


End file.
